Does She Love You?
by EuPhoRia RoSe
Summary: AU There are many signs that a girl likes you. One: Does she keep on flicking her hair? "Yeah, she looks completely retarded. When she stopped, thank god, her hair was in knots. Then she made me fix it. There's something wrong with her head."


**A/N:** So guys, HI! I've decided to write this little one shot because frankly I'm bored. I hope you enjoy this and do remember at the end to leave a review. Because it makes me smile. :) I do not own Gakuen Alice in any shape or form. ENJOY.

**Summary:** There are many signs to watch out for when someone is interested in you. One: Does she keep on flicking her hair? "Yeah, she looks completely retarded. When she stopped, thank god, her hair was in knots. Then she made me fix it. There's something wrong with her head, for sure."

* * *

** Does She Love You?**

**By: EuPhoRia RoSe**

**.**

**.**

_Love is merely madness~ William Shakespeare. _

_. _

_._

To start off with, it was only curiosity. And also a mix of boredom. Because you see Natsume was having one of those days of doing 'nothing'. As in absolutely and completely nothing. He had been reading a bunch of manga which he had finished quickly and he couldn't be bothered to read it over.

As well as this, everyone was out. Ruka was off in central town for god knows what reason. He had invited Natsume with him, but the many times Natsume had gone to central town things had happened. So he politely declined.

Even the idiot, otherwise known as Mikan had gone too. So it was just him in the dormitories on his own. He knew that Hotaru was here somewhere but it wasn't like talking to her would do anything. Natsume was fine with just lying down on his bed and sleeping. He had become tired recently and knew quite well what was the cause of this.

People around him were so loud. It wasn't just Mikan, but she was a large part of his ongoing headache. He had been constantly trying to avoid the 'twins' Koko and Kitsuneme. They had some kind of death wish. They were so close to getting burnt. Maybe they were masochists, they knew fully well the consequences of annoying Hyuuga Natsume.

The main thing they had been doing is telling him that he was in denial. Denial? They were crazy. Koko had came up to him and bluntly asked him whether he liked anyone. You can understand what Natsume said. He said he liked no one. Which he thought was true. But Koko just looked at him and laughed. Natsume wondered if stupid in this school was contagious.

Koko shook his head and said, "You may say that but your mind is focused on one person."

Oh yes. Natsume forgot Koko could mind-read. He just stared at him blankly and realized what he meant by that 'one person'. She had been coincidentally in his head at the time. He had no control over his thoughts and her stupid idiotic face had just wandered into his mind. It didn't mean anything. Koko was reading his mind and then said the word that made Natsume want to make Koko's hair catch fire. "You're in denial, Natsume. She likes you too, you know."

This is how it all started. He was not in the right mind at the time. Why did he actually believe Koko's words? Not the part about him being in denial. That was completely not true. But the part about 'her' liking him made him think. Of course, he kept it in the back of his mind, making it seem irrelevant.

Now, it was back to the present. The words that Koko had spoken were going round in his head. He sighed, he couldn't just go up to Mikan and say it. That would just make it seem weird and there would be rumors starting everywhere. Then the idiotic twins, Koko and Kitsuneme would really get on his nerves.

If that happened he wouldn't be able to stop himself from making the two boys 'burnt pancake'. Mikan would turn it all around him and treat him like some delinquent. Which maybe he was in some way. But they would have gotten what they deserved.

Natsume snorted as he heard a faint knocking coming from his door. He looked at it suspiciously wondering who or what could be knocking at his door now. He didn't exactly want any visitors as they were most unwelcome. The knocking didn't stop as he jumped up from his bed and opened the door to come face to face with Koko. Well, Koko dressing up as some daft post man. It was extremely obvious it was him. His expression gave it away. Natsume rolled his eyes and stared at the object in Koko's hand.

"Here you go, sir." Koko said in a very fake 'middle-aged' accent.

Natsume couldn't be bothered to tell him that he knew who he was. So he decided to play along and took the package. He shut the door with a slam making Koko fall backwards and fall hard on his bottom. He gave out a cry of, 'That hurt!'. But Natsume just ignored him. Natsume looked at the package just what Koko had decided to give to him. The last time Koko had ever given him something or anyone else for that matter had ended in catastrophe and the smell of wax. It wasn't pleasant.

Natsume wasn't sure whether he could trust Koko. No he was sure. He couldn't trust Koko at all. But he was curious to see what the package could be. As they say: Curiosity caught the cat. That phrase is completely right for the situation. He sat down on the floor swearing that if he ended up covered in goo or smelling awful then he'd make Koko's life a living hell. But he opened it with caution.

There wasn't any substances that could explode as soon as you touched them, nor was there anything that could do anything bad to Natsume. The package was a magazine. And not a mens' magazine either. It was a girls' magazine. Just looking at it made Natsume's blood boil. This was totally a joke. Either that or Koko had become interested in girls' magazine and had decided to share his love for it. Knowing that idiot anything was possible.

Natsume stared at the magazine wondering just what he would do with it. He wasn't going to read it, oh hell no. He wasn't going to lower himself down to being some...girl. Instead he could just bin it. He picked it up ready to toss the magazine in the bin when something caught his eye. Well, it was more like a title.

It read: **The signs of love.** _Has someone been acting a little differently around you lately? Well here's a guide to finding out what they really think about you! _

This was definitely a stupid girls' magazine. Natsume snorted feeling even more sure that Koko was close to his doom. What was he trying to prove anyway? It was obvious that the boy had left this page thumb-nailed especially for Natsume to come across it.

He was still persistent in thinking that Natsume liked Mikan, or that Mikan liked him. There was two perfect words for that. Bull. Shit. He wouldn't even like Mikan if she was the last girl on earth. Never ever would he succumb himself down to saying he liked the girl, when he clearly didn't. He was sure that she didn't either.

Even so he felt himself looking at the title again. What was the harm in taking a little quiz like that? It didn't mean anything. A quiz couldn't get it right. He just felt even more like proving that the thing was worthless. So he sat down holding the magazine and decided to do the quiz just to see what would happen.

**One:** _Does she keep on flicking her hair whenever she's with you? _

Natsume snorted. That was a good question indeed. Recently, Mikan needed help with maths. She had begged and begged Natsume to help her and he finally gave in due to the fact that she wouldn't shut up about it. All the time they were sitting there she was twirling her hair around her little finger and staring at him. It was rather odd. Natsume decided to voice his opinion about this, even if he really did not believe it.

_"Yeah, she looks completely retarded. When she stopped, thank god, her hair was in knots. Then she made me fix it. There's something wrong with her head, for sure." _Natsume thought as he looked at the next question.

**Two:**_ Does she like spending time with you? If so what does she do when she has to leave? _

The first part of the question seemed stupid to Natsume. Wasn't that down to what Mikan thought. He wasn't like Koko. He couldn't read minds. He just thought she liked spending time with him. Every time she asked to hang around with him or play as she put it she would be told not to by him.

This lead to her moaning on and on about how they never got to spend time together and she so missed being with him like they were when they were 10. He just answered saying that when they were 10 he didn't like her at all. She shook her head and stomped her feet in outrage. Sometimes she acted like a pre-schooler even though she was already 16. But the other part of the question about what she does when she has to leave Natsume could answer.

_"I told her to go and then all of the sudden she locked the door shut and demanded she wasn't leaving until I said it nicely. So she made me say goodbye and tell her I would miss her. She didn't notice I had my fingers crossed behind my back," _Natsume snorted as he remembered past memories.

**Three:**_ Has she ever let slip those 'three words' by accident? _

There was this one time when they were a bit younger than they were now. Natsume was 14 and Mikan had just turned 14 as it was her birthday. They were opening presents and for some reason Mikan left his to last. Natsume wouldn't admit it but it took him a long time to find the perfect present for Mikan. Usually he wouldn't even try. But it was Mikan after all. When Mikan had opened the present she gasped in delight and hugged him so hard that he had to steady himself so he wouldn't fall over.

"Thanks so much, Natsume. I love you!" she had squealed in his ear.

He was sure that he had gone temporarily deaf after that. Still, that wasn't the same thing as actually meaning the words. But if it was by 'accident' then that situation would definitely fit. But she had let those words slip for other people too. She had said it to Ruka many a time and sometimes even to Tsubasa. Both those times Natsume had watched and felt an unfathomable feeling in his stomach.

_"She shouldn't just go and fling those words about as if they don't have any meaning. I swear one day she'll say it and she'll come back to me crying. Can't she just get some common sense into that thick head of hers?"_

But no, it would take a lot for Mikan to see sense. And get a good brain. Natsume chuckled. Funny, he seemed to find her stupidness cute. _'Oh shut up.'_

**Four:**_ Does she laugh at your jokes? Even the ones you know are seriously not funny? _

What was with this question? One: because Natsume didn't tell jokes. He wasn't really a humorous kind of guy. Yeah, he'd admit that. It didn't hurt his pride. But she did laugh a lot when she was around him. Like mostly all the time. Her giggles were now ringing in his ears even now. He covered his ears.

That girl was definitely a noisy one. She would talk for tomorrow and her laughter seemed to stick in his mind for ages. That's what was happening now. He was thinking about how the dimples would appear on her face as she laughed and how she would smile at him so beautifully that he'd be stunned to even say a word.

Then of course he'd try to forget all that by say something rude. This was of course his forte. He wasn't one to open up and spill everything. Not even to Ruka. Although even Ruka seemed to think something was going on between Mikan and him. Which there certainly wasn't.

_"She better not laugh like that to anyone else,"_ he paused, "_Or she'd make their ears bleed."_

**Five: **_If you have kissed before, how did it feel?_

No comment.

_"This quiz is stupid. It gets number one for the most stupid quizzes ever. Koko is so dead." N_atsume skipped the question quickly trying to forget the hot feeling that was rising to his cheeks. Because Hyuuga Natsume does not blush. Not ever. Well, until now.

**Six: **_Does she put make up on when she is around you? _

Make up? When did the girl put make up on? If she did then maybe she would look a little bit more appealing. But of course, Mikan didn't really need it, she was as beautiful enough as it is. Natsume had finally concluded that this quiz was doing something to his brain. And he didn't like it.

Mikan wasn't beautiful. She was just Mikan. That was all it was to it. Natsume then remembered something he had heard from a couple of boys who had been talking about this sort of subject before. If a girl didn't wear make up in front of you then that meant she loved you. And why? Because she is showing her true self.

Natsume shook his head. No. Mikan didn't wear make up at all. It wasn't just a coincidence that he saw her absolutely natural all the time. Although, one time he had saw her talking to Ruka before and she was wearing a bit of mascara. Wait, how did he even know the name of the thing?

_"Well at least she isn't like some other plastic dolls who cover themselves with shit to make them think that they are now 'beautiful' when they are obviously still ugly. But it doesn't mean she loves me. It's a coincidence. Having her in love with me would mean the end of the world and it would be troublesome," _Natsume looked down to the next question, there was only four more to go.

**Seven: **_Does she give you compliments? _

Mikan had tried to be nice to Natsume. But a lot of the time he would backfire on her. But this didn't mean she stopped complimenting him. It had been late at night and Mikan was going back to her dorm. This was also the same night when Natsume had been teaching her Math and it had lasted longer than he had first anticipated it would be. She had turned around fiddling with her hair, which was quite irritating. Then she opened her mouth and said something that both annoyed Natsume and flattered him.

"Erm, I just had a thought Natsume. If you were actually nicer and sweet you'd totally be boyfriend material. I mean you're really handsome and sometimes can be kind. But then you just say something mean. Can't you be a little more like Ruka?" she asked him unaware of the consequences that would soon follow.

Most of that sentence had made Natsume angry but the bit that had flattered him was that she had called him handsome and sometimes kind. She even said he could be boyfriend material. But, who would want to be her boyfriend?

He did not like being compared to Ruka not one bit. She had realized this and apologized for saying such a thing. This just made Natsume remember why he liked teasing her so much. But it couldn't be said for the other way round. He hadn't really given her compliments. He had thought it. But he never said it. For instance, if he thought that she looked beautiful he would come out and say that she looked hideous. Which would end with a slap from Mikan and her in tears. Yes, he felt a twinge of regret. But he just couldn't say the right thing. It was definitely not like him at all.

_"At least she's not blind and stupid," _He said thinking about the comment she had said from that day again.

**Eight: **_Does she get jealous when she sees other girls talking and/or hanging out with you? _

There was definitely a time when something like that had happened. When Natsume had been going out with this girl a year ago, Mikan had been following them around. She had thought that she had gotten away with it.

But Natsume knew from as soon as she decided to follow them, that she was stalking them. What for, he didn't find out. It was just strange that one day when he was waiting for his girlfriend, who is now his ex, and Mikan came up to him and said that she would not be coming because she had a prior engagement that she forgot about.

Natsume wasn't so sure what to believe but when he went back to school and saw her again his girlfriend dumped him. This had angered him and everything pointed to Mikan. But what would have been her motive?

_"Jealousy is one evil bitch," _Natsume concluded.

**Nine: **_This question is about YOU. How do you feel about 'her'? _

Natsume leaned back against the wall near his bed. There was so many things he could say about Mikan, he'd be here forever. But there was a perfect summary for it.

_"She's annoying, stupid, clumsy but when she laughs it makes me feel happy...and then she does something stupid again and we've gone full circle. I don't love her. But I don't hate her either," _Natsume answered the question.

Now, he was just more confused. He ran a hand through his hair feeling like he was beginning to have a headache. Thinking about Mikan too much was not a good thing whatsoever. He should learn not to do so. But of course there was still one question left unanswered.

**Ten: **_This question needs to be answered by 'her'. Do you love him, mystery girl? _

Natsume stared down at the question in confusion. The question had been scribbled over and re-written. Then he noticed that someone had written on a separate piece of paper earlier. He looked at it squinting his eyes. What he saw shocked him.

_Yes, I love Hyuuga Natsume. _

_Sincerely, Sakura Mikan. _

_Koko don't give this to him or I will die. _

For the first time in his life, Natsume was thankful that Koko had done something right. He wouldn't get burnt.

_"Maybe this quiz wasn't so stupid after all," _Natsume smirked.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that. It was kind of random because I made all those questions up on the spot. PLEASE REVIEW. Remember, smile :) Thanks for reading and I hope to see you all next time. BYE BYE.


End file.
